His Saving Grace
by MillieAnouk
Summary: SS X OC. READ WARNINGS What if Severus had someone he could trust? What if Lily was not the only love of his life?


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from fan fiction._

**_Rating:_**_ NC17_

**_Pairing: _**_Severus Snape and OC_

**_Warnings:_**_ A/U, strong language, Non-consensual (rape), oral, torture, abuse._

_**Summary: **Severus finds an unlikely relationship. Loosely based on HP.  
_

_His Saving Grace_

**Chapter 1**

Rough hands shoved Tabitha along the darkened corridor, making her stumble and fall to her knees.

"C'mon, get up. The Dark Lord is impatient to meet his new recruit," a voice growled in her ear as she was hoisted up by the arm.

Tabitha tried to get a sense of her surroundings, using her skills as an empath to attempt to read her captors, to find out why she was here, but it was all slick black walls and warded thoughts that greeted her.

They entered a large room, lit by it seemed hundreds of candles. Hooded faces lined the room, standing as a dark witness to her fear and pain. Tabitha glanced up to the end of the room where a raised area stood. On the platform sitting in a large carved chair was a man that frightened Tabitha more than anything had in her entire life. His red eyes glowed out of his serpentine face, a slight smile touching his mouth as he watched her being dragged towards him.

To the left hand side of the chair rigidly stood a tall black haired man, his dark eyes watching her impassively. Another man with long white hair standing on the other side of the chair leaned over to whisper in the ear of the seated figure.

Behind them stood others, a woman that would have once been beautiful, but now haggard and haunted, another grinning maniacally watching Tabitha as she was forced to her knees in front of the podium.

"Welcome Tabitha, " the seated man's high-pitched voice cut the silence like a blade, "You are a valuable addition to our family,"

"Not through choice, " Tabitha muttered, refusing to look into his eyes. Hisses of disbelief that someone would speak to the Dark Lord like that reverberated around the hall.

The Dark Lord tittered, " You must learn respect, mudblood," He looked at the large man that had bought Tabitha into the room, "Fenir, would be so kind as to impart some discipline to our young friend here? Let her know that she must show respect to her elders and betters,"

Suddenly Tabitha found herself on the floor, her ears ringing and blood gushing from a split in her lip. A boot connected with her ribs as she cried out in pain. She was roughly pulled up again on her knees, her head forced up so she faced the Dark Lord.

"Now Tabitha, shall we try this again?" Voldemort looked at her coldly, " You have been bought here, given the honour of being chosen to serve the Dark Lord and you will show respect,"

"You murdered my family!" Tabitha screamed, her voice echoing in the cold room. She started sobbing, hating the feeling of helplessness weighing on her heart.

Voldemort stood up, moving down towards her, "Yes, a family of muggles who did not appreciate your gifts, feared and despised you, treated you as an outsider all of your life" he sneered, "Yes...your family,"

"Severus," Voldemort turned to face the dark haired man on the podium.

"My Lord?' The man replied, his voice deep and melodic.

"Please enlighten us on Tabitha's particular gifts,"

"Miss Wetherill is a natural Occlumens, one of only three known in the wizarding world. She is an empath and is experienced in Legilimency. She is also a formidable witch, having trained herself due to her family's mistrust and denial of her natural abilities." Severus Snape looked at Tabitha coolly, "She will be a great asset to you My Lord,"

"Yes indeed" Voldemort lay his hand on Tabitha's head possessively, "Let us see how skilled our new Occulmens is," He grabbed a fist full of Tabitha's black hair forcing her to make eye contact.

Tabitha automatically shut down, her instinct to hide her thoughts from any intrusion. Voldemort probed her mind, the pain building in her head insupportable as he tried to prise information from her. The mark on her left arm, so recently seared into her skin started to burn unbearably as Voldemort tried to read her.

Suddenly, he let go, flinging her to the ground, "Impressive, but you will learn that when I wish to read you, you will allow it," Voldemort leaned down to her and whispered "Crucio"

Tabitha arched off the floor, the pain throughout her body incredible as she wailed in agony. Waves of torment wracked her body as she writhed on the cold stone floor.

On the podium, Snape watched the scene before him inscrutably. He had been witness to many acts of cruelty and horror as a Death Eater, and been a subject of the Dark Lord's wrath many times himself. This young witch affected him in a way that no other had, including Lily. Having carefully watched Tabitha in the months prior to her recruitment, a term he used loosely, her talents and innate kindness, despite her harsh upbringing in a family who despised her, impressed Snape.

Tabitha's screams became moans as Voldemort finished toying with her, "Fenir, I believe another lesson in obedience is required to consolidate our new recruit's knowledge today. Perhaps something more intimate may be required,"

Voldemort mounted the podium again and sat down as Fenir grinned lasciviously as he pulled Tabitha into a standing position, "Yes My Lord,

Fenir bent Tabitha over and stood behind her, muttering a binding incantation. Tabitha shuddered in horror as she realised what was going to happen.

"Please…please…I'll do whatever you say…please don't do this…."she sobbed as Fenir yanked her jeans down around her ankles, "Please…I'm a virgin."

Raucous laughter rang through the hall as the other Death Eaters watched on intently. Rough sex had often been a part of Death Eater meetings, but it was usually between consenting partners. This was a treat.

Tabitha tried to move, tried anything to make eye contact with Fenir, "Please…you don't have to do this…please…I'll do anything…"

Leaning over to whisper in her ear, Fenir smiled cruelly, "But you don't understand little one, I do want to do this…I've been wanting to do this since you came in….and now I know you're a virgin, it's going to make it that much sweeter,"

He thrust into her, tearing her open, ripping her flesh as he grunted in pleasure. Tabitha screamed as she felt the werewolf violate her, being torn apart inside.

Snape looked on, the horror he was feeling tightly bound inside him, not allowing this monstrosity to affect him outwardly. He had never partaken of previous episodes of this kind; he found it distressing and an abomination of what should be an expression of love. After meetings where this had occurred often he found himself in his rooms at Hogwarts, retching at the memories of what he had witnessed. He stood rigidly beside Voldemort as Tabitha was raped, trying to close his mind to her agony.

During this Amycus Carrow, a Death Eater known for his cruelty, walked across the room and stood in front of Tabitha. Fenir looked at him as he continued to pound into Tabitha's abused body. He grinned at Amycus, "Come to join in the fun?"

Amycus smiled thinly looking down on Tabitha's head. He pulled her up to face him as Fenir was coming close to orgasm. He grabbed her face, "Are you enjoying this mudblood? Would you like a pureblood cock inside you next, hmmm?"

Tabby was almost unconscious at this point, the pain a bright sharp blade inside her. She moaned softly as Fenir finished and pulled out of her. Amycus smacked her across the face, "Wake up, I don't fuck dead girls,"

He ripped her thin t-shirt off, yanking her bra from her, rendering her completely naked. Eyeing her slavishly, he roughly twisting her nipples until she cried out, "I knew you were enjoying this," He leant down and viciously bit one of her breasts. She tried pushing him away, the pain overwhelming as she tried to defend herself.

He turned to the shrouded audience, spreading his arms theatrically, " I will now demonstrate the only way to break an obstinate mudblood,"

He shoved her on the ground and proceeded to hit her repeatedly across the face, "Are you going to show the Dark Lord respect? You should be grateful that He has deigned to give you the Dark Mark,"

With that Amycus wrapped his hands around Tabby's throat and started to choke her. Tabby tried to break the hold on her throat, aiming for his face with her fingernails. He laughed softly as he pulled out of her reach, "Oh a bit of a fighter, hmmm? Well, I'll have to do something about that," He slammed his knee between her legs. Tabitha cried out in pain, tears running down her face as the Death Eater thrust into her, ripping her tender flesh brutally.

Tabby felt the life draining out of her as the hands around her throat continued to tighten. She started thrashing against the heavy body that lay on top of her, trying to free herself as blackness started to bloom in her eyes. She vaguely heard someone command enough, and the Death Eater was pulled off her.

Her eyes opened as she looked into the face of the man who almost killed her. Severus and Lucius the light haired Death Eater that had been on the podium were holding him back. Amycus grinned down at her, panting, "Nice and tight, just the way I like it…I'll be visiting you again mudblood,"

He walked past her, kicking her viciously in the head.

Voldemort stood, "I think that is enough education for one day. Severus, can you please attend to our guest and ensure that she is not permanently damaged? We will have use for her in the coming months."

"Yes My Lord," Severus said quietly as first Voldemort apparated, and then one by one, each Death Eater vanished to their respective residences.

Lucius Malfoy, the owner of the manor where the meetings were held looked down at her with a mixture of pity and scorn, "You can put her in one of the servant's quarters in the domestic tower."

Severus nodded, waiting for Lucius to leave before moving towards Tabby. He crouched down next to her and moved the errant hair that had fallen across her face.

Tabby moaned softly and opened her eyes. She looked at Severus, jerking away from him, "Please…no more…"

"It's alright. It's over. Let me help you," he murmured quietly, his voice low.

Blue eyes locked onto black as Severus allowed Tabby's light gentle probing of his mind as she read his intent. Once Tabby was convinced that Severus was not going to hurt her, she allowed him to cover her naked body with his robe.

He gently lifted her slight form up, and made his way to one of the servant's quarters that had recently been vacated.


End file.
